Antes de que amanezca DrHr Oneshot
by Jovi272
Summary: Draco y Hermione saben que la gente no está preparada para verlos juntos y deciden irse. Pero aún queda algo para Hermione: HARRY. ¿Optar por el riesgo con el rubio o por la vida perfecta que le ofrece el moreno?


_Bueeeh!! akí yo con otro one-shot D pero esta vez, un Dramione D... pero soy Harmony!! o sea H/Hr no se confundan! sólo sentía curiosidad por el Dramione D.. en fiin, los adoooorooo gracias por leer_

_Dios los guarde_

_La Joovii_

* * *

**ANTES DE QUE AMANEZCA **

**Two-Shot (Dr/Hr)**

**I PARTE: REMORDIMIENTO**

Al fin había llegado el momento. Sentada en los jardines de Hogwarts, en los brazos del rubio de sus sueños y pesadillas, supo que por fin había llegado el momento de elegir.

- ¿En qué piensas? - dijo el rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- En nada...

- Hermione...

- Es sólo que... parece mentira ¿sabes? Tú aquí y yo... pues, y yo también, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a estar en el mismo lugar por más de un minuto sin que estalle la tercera guerra mundial - comentó con sinceridad la ojiambar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos había llegado a la conclusión de que las cosas habían quedado como mejor pudieron. No estaba del todo conforme, pero no se puede pedir todo ¿o sí? Hacía exactamente un año que empezó su relación con Draco Malfoy. El chico que había llegado a ser como su peor enemigo. Corrección. Había sido su peor enemigo.

Siempre se había imaginado siendo la "señora Potter", no podía negárselo a sí misma y eso había sido punto de discusión muchas veces con Draco. Muy dentro de ella sabía que quizás su vida sería perfecta con Harry, pero ése era el problema. Perfecta, y ella no quería algo perfecto. Así que cuando se enamoró del rubio, supo que por fin había llegado lo que estaba esperando: alguien que la hiciera suspirar de amor y al mismo tiempo que le diera un colapso nervioso. Loco, pero al fin y al cabo, su sueño.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía sigues pensando que quizás esto es un error? - preguntó el muchacho clavando esos hermosos ojos grises en ella.

- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes... es que... - respondió dudando la castaña.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Te voy a decir lo que le repito a todo aquel que pregunta por nuestra historia; te conozco desde hace 8 años, me llevé mal contigo por casi 7 y no fue hasta la noche en que me salvaste, en que me di cuenta de que, después de todo, no eras tan mala.

Traté de acercarme a ti, pero todo ese embrollo con Voldemort no me dejaba, intenté alejarme, pues te quería demasiado o eso pensaba yo, como para hacerte sufrir. Lo cierto es que nunca he sido un angelito y no pude cumplir con lo que me propuse; así que me preparé, me aparecí en la madriguera declarando que había dejado a Voldemort, tú me gritaste como loca que me fuera, que no me creías y fue ahí donde te besé. Te quedaste helada, pues no tenías ni idea de mis sentimientos, me pegaste una cachetada y me pediste que me alejara de ti; tus palabras específicas fueron "Hurón, te vuelves a acercar a mi y, si Harry no te mata, te torturaré hasta límites insospechados" en ese entonces todavía creías en el amor de Potty... está bien, de Potter, después de meses te invité a salir, lo dudaste pero al final aceptaste, ya comenzabas a quererme...

Y aquí estamos ahora... cruzamos nuestro octavo año en Hogwarts, todo por esa estúpida regla del Ministerio: "Los que cruzaban el séptimo año en Hogwarts al momento de la guerra, deben repetirlo, se incorporará un año más de estudio para todos y bla, bla, bla... " Pero lo agradezco ya que sino fuera por eso... no te vería casi nunca, ¿contenta ahora?

- No tenías por qué decirme eso, te oí contando esa historia millones de veces a conocidos nuestros... sabes que lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.

- Lo sé.

- Me conoces demasiado bien.

- Eso también lo sé - respondió con autosuficiencia y luego agregó - sobre "eso", no tienes de qué preocuparte, hoy en la noche será nuestra última noche aquí - y con un beso apasionado, se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Millones de emociones llenaban su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Se iba. Dejaba Hogwarts por huir con el hombre de su vida... pero había cosas que no estaba preparada para dejar, que no quería dejar.

- Herms - escuchó en un murmullo cuando se encontraba en uno de los tantos pasadizos del castillo - ¿realmente lo harás?

- Sí, estoy decidida y no quiero cambiar de opinión - respondió la muchacha un poco cortante, le molestaba mucho que le preguntara por eso, sabía que si se lo había contado era porque consideraba que era una persona de confianza - Harry, no quiero hablar del tema.

- Por favor, no lo hagas - le dijo el moreno, quería hacerla cambiar de parecer, no podía dejar que se fuera con el rubio, eso significaba que la perdía, que perdía la única parte de Hermione de la que aún era dueño - te amo - masculló y la muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia él, dándole un tierno pero profundo beso.

- ¿Qué haces, Potter? Suéltala... - la voz del rubio sonaba tranquila, sin embargo ella podía percibir una nota de amargura.

- ¡Harry! - gritó la ojiambar cuando éste la liberó de la prisión de sus labios - no hagas esto más difícil...

- Potty, te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella... y lo único que te digo, es que la guerra de hace unos años, va a quedar corta.

- ¿Cuál guerra? ¡ah! ¿Esa en dónde tú luchaste la mayor parte del tiempo para el desgraciado de Voldemort? - respondió Harry con sarcasmo. Los dos se acercaron un paso mientras se fusilaban mutuamente con sus miradas. La castaña se interpuso entre ellos justo a tiempo.

- Basta - pronunció de manera tranquila y tajante - Draco, vamos; Harry, adiós - y tomando de la mano al rubio se lo llevó fuera de aquel pasadizo - ¿Qué intentabas hacer? - preguntó la castaña una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del moreno.

- ¿Que qué intentaba hacer? ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¡Esa no es la pregunta! - estaba enfadado y Hermione lo sabía muy bien, sólo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba molesto - ¡¿Qué diablos hacía besándote?!

- No tengo idea - admitió con sinceridad - tú sabes que los sentimientos de Harry hacia mí no han cambiado y eso no es algo que me puedas reprochar, no está en mi poder hacer que cambien.

- Oh sí, sí que lo está - masculló el muchacho todavía enfadado - tú sigues ahí con él y yo ya te he dicho cuál es la solución, alejarte y dejar que entienda que no lo quieres, que simplemente NO-LO-A-MAS - articuló cada una de las sílabas como si fueran algo sagrado.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que no lo voy a dejar, más allá de todo, él es mi amigo y lo quiero, si me necesita, voy a estar ahí, sea ahora o en cien años... ¿te queda claro, Malfoy? - ahora ella también estaba enfadada, ¿por qué le decía todas esas cosas? Él sabía que era a él a quien ella amaba, era él sin quien ella no podía vivir, que Harry sólo era su amigo, su hermano - y sabes qué, no quiero pelear, nos vemos luego - comenzó a caminar pero suavemente el rubio la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo.

- Lo siento - susurró - es sólo que me saca de mis casillas, pienso que quizás te puedes arrepentir, que optarás por la vida perfecta que él te ofrece; lo sé, soy muy egoísta.

- Sabes que no me gusta lo perfecto, no desde que te conocí - respondió todavía en un tono frío y monótono. El rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello para después dirigirse a su boca, ¡Maldición! ¿por qué tenía tanto control sobre ella? Sin pensarlo siquiera, le correspondió el beso y luego se alejó - eso no significa que estás perdonado, nos vemos.

Y se fue caminando sin que nadie la detuviera esta vez.

- En serio Ginn, no sé qué hacer - le confesó a la pelirroja cuando se la encontró al salir de clase de Encantamientos - no quiero que las cosas queden así con Harry.

- Quizás debas hablar definitivamente con él, explicarle una última vez cómo son las cosas... Herms, no va a ser fácil... él está completamente enamorado de ti, te ha amado desde siempre y el que tú estés con Draco fue un golpe demasiado, demasiado bajo - confesó la ojiazul.

Si algo sabía bien, era que Harry amaba a Hermione, él mismo se lo había dicho muchas veces en forma de rechazo cuando ella trató de seducirlo, pero la última vez que se lo dijo le quedó todo muy claro. Él le había dicho: _"Ginevra Weasley, por quinta vez, ten algo de dignidad y aléjate de mi, por más que quisiera cambiar mis sentimientos por Hermione, cosa que no quiero, estoy seguro que no te podría amar... la amo más que a mi vida Ginny... por favor, entiéndelo" _Y queriendo o no, se había obligado a sí misma a olvidarlo. Pero Harry no era así. Él no olvidaría a Hermione tan fácilmente.

- Tienes razón, intentarlo una vez más no me hará daño... por lo menos no más del que ya me he hecho a mi misma, es sólo que, mañana me voy y Harry odiándome no es el recuerdo que me quiero llevar.

- Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas con Draco... ¿cómo pasó esto? Me refiero a que... ¡es Malfoy!

- Ginny, yo... no sé cómo explicarlo, él... no sé, me controla ¿entiendes? No, no me mires así - agregó al ver la mirada de horror de su amiga - no me refiero a que me controla literalmente, sino a que es la única persona que me jura amor con miedo en los ojos... miedo porque yo me dé cuenta de a qué me voy a enfrentar al irme con él, y aunque sabe que quizás lo mejor sería que yo me quede aquí, que terminara conmigo y se alejara totalmente de mi, no lo hace, es demasiado egoísta como para hacer eso, es simplemente... Draco, y ahora es MI Draco.

- Sabes que no entendí una pizca de lo que dijiste ¿verdad? Pero bueno, dicen que el amor pega fuerte, y en este caso ¡Merlín sabe que te pegó fuerte! - agregó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pero luego su mirada se volvió sombría y su voz se redujo hasta quedar en un murmullo, para que solo su amiga la escuchara - Entonces, te vas... pero ¿qué va a ser de ustedes?

- Bueno, los planes son... irnos a África, siempre ha sido un sueño mío y Draco no ha mostrado ningún signo de oposición, suele decirme _"Cariño, mientras esté contigo... hasta el infierno suena tentador"_ pero bueno, luego de eso, queremos seguir viajando, hasta que todo se calme y, cuando la gente ya pueda soportar el vernos juntos, pues... volveremos - contó la ojiambar con ojos soñadores... ¡Realmente quería ese viaje!

- Mira que tarde, si quieres alcanzar a Harry antes de que se vaya a dormir... será mejor que te vayas ahora.

Y dicho esto Hermione comenzó a correr hacia la sala común y luego hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

**II PARTE: CORAZON ROTO**

El moreno estaba por irse a dormir, tal como dijo la pelirroja. Había sido un día largo y duro, se le habían acercado muchísimas personas para preguntarle si los rumores sobre él y Hermione Granger besándose eran verdad. Con una sonrisa llena de picardía, había dicho que sí a todos los rumores... y entonces la culpa llegaba y admitía que él la había besado pero que en realidad nada pasaba entre ellos. ¡Menuda culpa!

- ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó con timidez la ojiambar, necesitaba escuchar a su mejor amigo reír antes de irse, pero sabía que esa charla provocaría de todo, excepto risas - ¿por favor? - insistió al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte del peliazabache.

- Está bien, Hermione... sé lo que me vas a decir, no debí besarte, estás con Draco - hizo una mueca de dolor al pronunciar el nombre del Slytherin - mañana te vas y no hay absolutamente nada que yo pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión... lo resumí bastante bien ¿no?

- No, Harry... no es eso lo que quiero decir - necesitaba llorar, tirarse de algún barranco; quería a ese moreno... pero amaba al rubio que le había devuelto la vida - sí, me voy mañana y no quiero que las cosas queden así, eres mi mejor, mejor amigo en todo el mundo, quizás hasta mi alma gemela y te quiero ¿sabes?

- Pero lo amas a él - interrumpió el chico con una mirada llena de tristeza, era tal la tristeza que al mirar esos profundos ojos verdes la castaña se sintió morir.

- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo - continuó como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior.

- Entonces quédate - le volvió a incitar.

- No puedo... - en ese momento no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar, se desplomó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos - yo... ¡no quiero hacerte daño! ¡y es muy tarde porque sé que ya te herí! Es sólo que... lo amo, Harry... yo lo amo - éstas palabras se clavaron como puñales en el pecho del ojiverde... ella lo amaba a él y no había nada que hacer al respecto, eso era todo - quisiera decirte que si pudiera cambiaría mis sentimientos, pero también te mentiría, porque... ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sino estoy con él, ¡por favor no me odies! - las lágrimas caían en mayor cantidad.

- No... no llores, yo... no quiero que llores, Herms, jamás te podría odiar, aunque te vayas y pasen mil años... te voy a seguir amando, con igual profundidad, como si fuera el primer día... aquí voy a estar.

- ¡No! ¡Tú mereces ser feliz! - comenzó a gritar la muchacha entre sollozos no podía soportar la idea de que él la esperara, de que no la dejara ir...

- Mi felicidad eres tú... al menos dame eso ¿si? Esperaré por ti y si algún día vienes, sabré que no fue en vano y sino, pues... sabré que tu felicidad, realmente estaba a su lado... aunque eso signifique que muera por dentro.

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno?! Entonces ¡Maldita sea, ódiame! ¡Es mejor que me odies a que me quieras! - decía mientras lloraba.

- No... tranquila sí - su voz se convirtió en un murmullo, finalmente había entendido todo, la felicidad de Hermione estaba con Draco, lo amaba a él, pero sin importar si se fuera o no, Harry la esperaría... aunque tal vez nunca llegara - perdóname por tratar de convencerte, es sólo que no podía creer que realmente lo ibas a hacer... te amo... y el amor no es egoísta ¿recuerdas? Por lo tanto... te puedes ir, quiero que vayas e intentes ser feliz ¿me oyes? - los sollozos de la castaña eran cada vez más fuertes, esto no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, se colocó a su lado y la abrazó suavemente, como si esa fuese la última vez que la vería - quiero que pienses en mi como tu mejor amigo, como el hombre que más te ama y que te esperará por siempre... y si alguna vez me necesitas, no dudes en buscarme ¿de acuerdo?

- Te quiero...

- Yo también, pequeña... pero es tiempo de que te vayas, creo que él no estará muy contento al saber que estuviste abrazada aquí conmigo...

- No me importa lo que piense en este momento, necesito esto, necesito saber que me perdonas, que intentarás olvidarme... al menos eso - masculló la ojiambar, pero otra vez fue callada por el dulce susurro de Harry, la apretó con más fuerza hacia su pecho, con aire protector.

- No... lo siento Herms, pero no voy a intentar olvidarte, dicen que todos tenemos un alma gemela, tú eres MI alma gemela, la otra mitad de mi corazón, si te vas... yo no estoy completo y nunca lo estaré, quizás algún día pueda vivir con sólo una mitad, quizás el dolor no se sienta... pero nunca intentaré reemplazar esa parte con otra... nunca; sé que te tienes que ir... y lo acepto porque te amo, no te reprocho nada, no tengo que perdonarte por nada... sólo anda ¿si? Ve a dormir... te veo mañana, princesa.

Caminando como una zombi se fue hacia su habitación, por fin se lo había dicho y aunque le dolió en el alma, sabía que Harry la comprendía... pero eso no reducía el dolor. Para nada. No pudo dormir, quizás estaba emocionada por los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente o quizás simplemente el dolor no se iba y no conseguía cerrar sus ojos.

El día pasó como una suave y dulce tortura, eran sus últimas clases y sin embargo no prestó atención en nada. Sólo podía concentrarse en dos palabras "Me voy".

El rubio estaba más ansioso de lo normal. Hermione había hablado con Potter la noche anterior y ahora estaba triste, cansada, como si se hubiera arrepentido... ¿querría quedarse en Hogwarts o todavía estaba dispuesta a emprender ese viaje con él?

La amaba y no podía concebir su vida sin ella. Pero quizás debería alejarse. No. Ya lo había intentado y era demasiado egoísta como para lograrlo. Pero Potter... él era perfecto. Siempre del lado de los buenos, siempre su amigo, siempre... queriéndola. Pero ella lo amaba a él ¿verdad? Ella no quería la vida perfectucha que le ofrecía el cara-rajada. Ese era su anhelo y también su esperanza...

Las 6:00 p.m.

Dentro de dos horas se irían y él no estaba seguro si ella lo acompañaría. Caminaba hacia el bosque. Todos estarían allí.

Las 6:30

Faltaba una hora y treinta minutos para emprender un camino sin retorno con el hombre que amaba, aunque eso implicara dejar atrás toda su vida pasada. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse... pero la pregunta era ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Las 7:30

Los amigos se reúnen para despedirlos... hasta ahora el viaje sigue en pie. Era la primera vez que Slytherin y Gryffindor lloraban una misma pérdida. El viento que corría por los árboles parecía silbar una triste despedida.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? - preguntó el rubio con tristeza en los ojos.

- Te amo ¿es esa la respuesta que buscas? - contestó Hermione tratando de disipar sus dudas... no era el momento para arrepentirse... no quería arrepentirse.

- Es la respuesta que necesito ¿vamos? - le extendió la mano. Ese era el momento decisivo, si ella la tomaba quería decir que sí, que estaba segura, que lo amaba y quería compartir su vida con él. Sin embargo, Hermione vaciló.

- Espera - dijo por fin, se dio la vuelta para encarar al mundo, o al menos a las personas allí reunidas, las más importantes: Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna - no se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente...

- Ni pensarlo... cuídate Herms - respondió el pelirrojo haciéndole adiós con la mano. Las chicas rompieron en lágrimas, la castaña ya había llorado demasiado, lo único que podía hacer ahora era asentir.

- Aquí voy a estar - dijo de pronto Harry para que sólo ella lo pudiera oír.

- No creo que regrese - contestó ésta a su vez, no podía darle esperanzas, no cuando sabía que el hombre de sus sueños la esperaba - pero, prométeme algo ¿sí? Tú y yo... por siempre y para siempre, almas gemelas.

- Por siempre y para siempre, mi alma gemela - finalizó el moreno dándole la mano. Ella lo soltó y se giró para ver al rubio que la miraba consternado - y tú, por siempre, el amor de mi vida - y le dio un beso. Al escuchar estas palabras una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en el bosque prohibido. Se tomaron de las manos sabiendo que era el final de una etapa pero el principio de toda una vida. Se amaban y eso era lo que contaba. No importaba si la gente no los aceptaba. No importaba que los rechazaran. Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, estaban completos.

Finalmente avanzaron un metro más, se miraron con ojos llenos de amor y esperanza, se dieron un último beso... y desaparecieron. Dejando atrás los malos recuerdos y sin sabores, dispuestos a empezar en un mundo donde amar no fuera tan difícil.

Dispuestos a decir "Te amo" y disfrutar de ser amado.


End file.
